1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method to estimate a state of a battery based on battery charging voltage data.
2. Description of Related Art
Amid a growing importance of environmental issues and energy resources issues, electric vehicles are receiving attention as future transport vehicles. An electric vehicle uses, as a main power source, a battery in which chargeable and dischargeable secondary cells are formed in a single pack. The battery is environmentally friendly as it does not emit exhaust gases and produces an extremely low amount of noise.
The battery of the electric vehicle functions as an engine and a fuel tank of a gasoline-powered vehicle. Thus, ensuring a working state of the battery is vital for ensure safety of a user or a driver of the electric vehicle.
Conventionally, a method of setting a rule to define an abnormality of the battery and to estimate or to determine the abnormality is used. The rule defining the abnormality is based on an internal state of the battery and it is directly analyzed at a time of an occurrence of the abnormality. The abnormality is detected based on an estimated feature indicative of the abnormality. However, existing methods to verify an abnormality in advance and perform a proactive measure against the abnormality are still insufficient.